The MatchUp
by TwinFaced Demon
Summary: So I had to use an OC in order for this story to work so plz bear with me. Bulla comes home from college during the summer and can bring a friend Elena to stay with her. However,Bulla is plotting to hook Elena up with Trunks. A match in heaven or not?
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORY! Okay yes it involves an OC but, I don't think it would work without one so please bear with me ok? POV switches between omniscent third person point of view, Bulla's POV and Elena's POV (OC)

Bulla smiled as the wind blew through her perfect blue hair and the sun warmed her smooth ivory skin. She loved being in the car going seventy down the highway. She had just finished her first year in Satan City University, she was working on getting a major in technology and chemistry. It had been a rough year from leaving home to making new friends, not to mention the boyfriends she had along the way. Her mother talked her into coming home during the summers. At first she didn't want to until her mother offered her a deal she couldn't pass up. She could have one friend come and stay with her.

She had a lot of friends she could've chosen to bring along but, she chose to bring her closest friend Elena. Now, Elena was her roomate and the most intriguing person she had ever met. In the beginning she came into their room to find it decorated with dark pink and plum decorations. She saw Elena meditating in the middle of the floor, she was so at peace she was levitating. They hit it off almost immediately.

(Bulla's POV)

"Thanks for inviting me to stay with you Bulla. You rule!" Elena said as she lazily held onto the wheel of her silver Ferrari. I smiled.

"Anything for you Elena. Your like the cool older sister I've always desired." I said. She laughed and looked over at me, the sun making the purple transition lenses in her glasses gleam.

"I'm not that much older. I mean I just turned nineteen last week." She said laughingly. I gave her my notorious 'You know what I mean' look. Elena shrugged and went back to focusing on the road ahead. We'd been driving for thirty minutes, it would normally be an hour commute but there wasn't any traffic today. In the distance I could see my house big, round, and yellow. You couldn't miss it if you tried.

After five minutes we arrived, Elena pulled her car into the over-sized driveway. We both stepped out and walked to the front door, the both of us adjusting our skirts. I rang the doorbell and waited. Within a moment the door swung open and I was greeted by my mother with open arms.

"Bulla, sweetheart!" My mom exclaimed as she hugged me. I was so happy to see her, she was wearing the pale purple sundress I got her before I left. "And you must be Elena, I've heard so much about you. You two are practically twins in personality and even in your sense of fashion." she laughed and gave Elena a big hug.

(Elena's POV)

I laughed in my mind. Bulla looked just like her mother, if anyone here were twins it would be them. Though I could see why her mother would say we are twins. We both had on the same halter top with matching ring belt and mini skirt. The only difference was that mine was aquamarine and silver coordinated while Bulla's was hot pink and bronze coordinated.

"Well? Come on everybody is upstairs in the dining room waiting to see the two of you." Bulma exclaimed as she guided us up the stairs and into the dining area. A whole group of her family and friends were there waiting. Bulla did her infamous happy squeal and ran in giving everybody hugs. I put one hand on my hip and laughed a little bit.

She came back over to me and grabbed my hand pulling me toward the crowd of people. "Everyone!" She announced. "I would like for you all to meet my best friend and roomate, Elena" I smiled and rubbed the back of my head.

"It is so nice to meet you all." I said. I prayed that I didn't sound like a dummy, I get nervous and tend to stammer in front of new people. Bulla playfully bowed me in the side and winked as if to tell me it was okay. One by one she pointed to different people and named them for me.

"Okay get ready because this could take a moment." she joked and point to a dark haired man to the far right. "That's Goku, his wife Chichi, their son Goten, his older brother Gohan, his wife Videl and their daughter Pan." she said. I nodded for her to continue, she then pointed to a small man with a mustache.

"That's Krillin, his wife Eighteen and their daughter Marron." she stopped for a moment and then started again. "The taller guy with the dark mustache is Videl's father Mr. Satan. The old bald one is Master Roshi." she said and then leaned toward me. "He's a total perv, keep your top on around him got it?" I nodded. "Got it."

(Bulla's POV)

I turned to my mom and smiled. "You've already met my mom. The Grumpy Gus over there on the couch is my dad and..." I stopped short when I noticed he wasn't there. Elena looked at me and lifted one of her perfectly waxed eyebrows. "And who?" she asked in a quizzical manner.

"Mom? Where's..." I stopped again when I heard the door shut and footsteps. "Trunks!" I yelled and ran over to my brother, crushing him with a big hug. He laughed with some difficulty.

"Hey Bulla, it's nice to see you but, your crushing me." He said. I quickly let go of him and apologized. I walked over to Elena and grabbed her hand. I pulled her toward my brother until they were face to face.

"Elena this is my brother Trunks, Trunks this is my best friend and roommate Elena." I said. I poked Elena in the ribs and whispered to her. "He's only twenty-seven...and he is single. Get where I'm going with this? Do ya?" I joked. I saw her face turn beet red and she turned her gaze away from me. I laughed, she always got nervous when I tried to hook her up with a guy. My bother smiled and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Bulla...I don't think Elena would want to date her best friend's older brother." He said as he brushed his bangs out of his face. Trunks had let his hair grow out and now it fell past his shoulders. He had told me when he was younger he kept it cut but, ever since he replaced my mother at the President of Capsule Corporation he kept it long, trimmed and pulled back. It made him look very mature and slick. The fact that he was a smooth talker added onto this.

I saw Elena shake her head and hold her hand out to my brother. He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Well, Bulla I'll give it to you, your brother is charming and quite handsome." she said her cheeks turning pink. My brother is considered a ladies' man but, I've seen him work his charm on very few girls willingly. This had to be a sign of the good sort. I grinned at the two of them, I felt all warm and bubbly inside.

(Elena's POV)

I felt my face burn, I knew I was blushing. He was so handsome and he had pretty blue eyes. Behind me I heard Bulma clear her throat loud enough for us to hear. I turned around and faced her with a red face. She merely laughed and smiled.

"Now let's get this party started." Bulma announced. Everyone cheered, smiled and laughed. If this is what it's like to be friends with Bulla then I have a feeling that we will be best friends forever. We ate some great food and I got to meet everybody. They were all so nice, even her dad was nice and from what I understood he was never nice. Bulma laughed and pulled me to the side.

"I think Vegeta's only being nice because your a pretty young girl don't you agree?" she asked. I covered my mouth in a failed attempt to hide a giggle. "Truth be told Bulma? Your husband is mildly attractive but I'm more interested in your son." I told her. She laughed and pulled me back toward the kitchen where everyone was reminiscing on the past. I listened intently about their battles from the Cell games to Majin Buu.

I spaced out after a bit, thinking about my own battles until someone called my name. "Huh?" I muttered and shook my head. "What did you say?" Everyone was staring at me and I didn't know what to do. Bulla and the other girls laughed.

"I said why don't you tell them about one of your battles? I mean you told me...I think they'd appreciate the story." Bulla said with a gleaming smile. I sighed and leaned back in my chair a bit. "Fine. I'll tell you only one, okay?" I said, closing my eyes.

(Bulla's POV)

I leaned in to hear Elena's story better, I love it when she tells me about her past journeys and battles. She took a deep breathe and opened her eyes, they were gleaming. "Before my big sister died, she and I traveled the world. It wasn't of our own will though our parents thought it would do us some good to travel to different countries, learn their cultures, and gain experience in their fighting styles." She said. Her voices sounded as if she were aged beyond her years.

I watched as everyone listened intently. "She and I learned warrior ways, were formally educated by masters in those countries and how to harness our hidden powers. We started when I was five and she was seven, we traveled the world for ten years. When we returned home we discovered our parents had died from an unknown disease." Her face lost a little color when she mentioned the death of her parents. I looked around at the faces of my family and friends.

Everyone was amazed and intrigued by her words. Well, almost everyone, my father lifted an eyebrow as if he didn't believe her. "What hidden powers do you speak of girl?" He asked in a haughty tone. Elena's eyes narrowed and she shot him a very dirty look. "If you must know, I have the ability to use fifty percent of my brain, ten times the average five percent that you can use. I was trained in the arts of meditation, trandscention, telekinesis and alterations of my body's mass." she said. My father folded his arms across his chest and snorted.

"That's the biggest load of garbage I've ever heard." He abruptly. My eyes widened and I looked at Elena then to him. "Vegeta!" my mother shouted. Elena waved a hand in her direction. "It's okay Bulma, people never believe me so that's why I must prove myself." She stated coolly. I swallowed the lump that appeared in my throat, i was nervous for my dad."Don't worry Bulla I won't hurt him, I'll just ruff him up a bit." Elena spoke as she got up from her chair.

She smoothed out her mini skirt and took her glasses off. She walked over to my father until they were face to face. She looked him dead in the eyes, the tension between them was growing. The air in the room started to change and feel different, everyone watch in shock as Elena's dark legnthy braids began to move. Her eyes began to glow an eerie blue. My father twisted his face. "Just what do you think you're doing?" he snorted.

The house shook and my dad looked around slightly startled. A blue light enveloped my father and lifted him off of the ground. "Do you believe me now? Prince of Saiyans?" She asked him. "Do you still dare question me or my abilities?" My father coughed and shook his head. "That is what I thought." she growled as she dropped him to the floor.

(Elena's POV)

I let Vegeta fall to the floor and relaxed my ki. I blinked and few times and slipped my glasses back on. I walked back to the table and took my seat next to Bulla's brother. "I apologize that you had to see that. I have a bit of an anger issue." I stated nonchalantly. Everyone stared at me with awe.

"That was...amazing!" Bulla said. "I've never seen a power like that. How'd you do it?" I shook my head at her. Bulma got up and went over to see if he was still breathing. "Is he alright?" I asked feeling a bit guilty. Bulma nodded and smiled at me.

"No one aside from Goku has ever been able to take Vegeta down. I'll have to admit that was impressive." She said with a smirk. The others nodded and murmured in agreeance. I grinned and closed my eyes. 'If they accept my powers,' I thought 'I will be able to get along with them just fine.'

End


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so this is the second chapter which in my opinion is better than the first. This leads further into the story. Let me explain a few things.

**1.) **No she isn't stronger than Vegeta, She has a power that's never been seen and she has caught him off guard. **2.) **I get it ppl don't like oc's but, without an oc this story would not work believe you me I tried and it came out crappy. **3.) **In this story I'll try to lay off the descriptions but there are no guarantees.** 4.) **last but not least I unfourtunately do not own DBZ I do however own Elena the oc in the story. (~ ~ ~) means a change from a Characters Pov to an Omniscent Third person point of view. If you don't know look it up but, I think all reader's are smart so you probably already know what that means. (******) means switching back to previous POV. ENJOY!

After her little scuffle with Vegeta, Elena conversed more with everyone. She smiled and her eyes gleamed joyously. Bulla smiles as well. She was glad that everyone liked her friend. Every now and again Elena would glance at Trunks, he'd wink at her to make her blush. He enjoyed doing it. He was actually shocked at his own behavior, normally he wasn't fond of his sister's friends however, this one was different

(Elena's POV)

I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He was just too handsome. I glanced over to where he and the guys were talking and he winked at me. Usually, I don't like the guys Bulla tries to put me with but, her brother was on a whole 'nother level. As the sun began to set everyone said their goodbyes and went home.

"Let's go get our bags." I said to Bulla. She gave a curt nod and followed me outside. We went back to my silver Ferrari and pulled out ten bags. They were colored in assortments of pinks and aquas. She and I tried to pull the bags out but, they were a little too heavy.

"Hey Elena, why don't you use your telekinesis to lift the bags?" Bulla asked as she wiped her face with the back of her hand. "Great idea, Bulla!" I exclaimed.

I took off my glasses and raised my energy, my micro braids began flowing on their own. Right before I lifted the bags up I heard someone. "Need a hand?" a raspy alto asked. I stopped and faced the doorway where he was standing

(Bulla's POV)

I saw Elena turn to the door. Her face turned pink and she rubbed the back of her head. I turned around to see Trunks leaning in the doorway with the same smirk as my father. The only difference between the two was his face wasn't as hardened and the fact that he had a simplistic, innocent light in his eyes.

Trunks leaned against the door, his lavender hair was long and loose. He had on a muscle tank and black polyester sweat pants. 'He is gorgeous.' I thought. He laughed and walked over to us .

"Allow me." he offered and in a single motion he lifted all the bags with one hand. The muscles in his arm flexed when he lifted all of our luggage. He had a medium build he wasn't too big but, he was a bit slender. I could tell that he trained a good amount, the cut of his six-pack was visible through his tank.

(Trunks POV)

I mentally laughed as I sensed Elena's ki spike and drop rapidly. I must really turn her on if it's fluctuating that much. I took the bags into the house and up the stairs to Bulla's oversized suite with both of the girls in tow. I opened her room door and set the bags down at the foot of her king sized bed. Bulla came in afterwards.

"Thank you!" she squealed. I smiled and gave her a hug. "You're most definately welcome." I replied.

I really do love my little sister, she means a lot to me. I let her go and winked at Elena as I walked out. The minute I closed the door shut I heard her squealing. "Bulla your brother is so sexy!" She gushed and laughed.

"Got her." I said to myself. I began walking down the hallway to the gravity chamber for some solo training. I opened the door and found my father training with great rage. I guessed he was still pissed about getting his ass beat earlier today.

"Aw, did the big bad Prince of Saiyans get his ego hurt?" I antagonized. He shot me a dirty look that gradually turned into a smirk. I mimicked him like a mirror giving him the same twisted, evil looking half-smile.

"Feeling gutsy today huh boy?" he asked. I shrugged and walked in with him. "Seriously though dad, relax. Not one of us has a dealt with a power like that before and besides she caught you off guard, so chill out." I said as I began stretching.

"Hmph, you can't talk you weren't the one who was defeated by her now were you?" He growled. I blew him off and stood up across from him. "Enough talk, let's train." I barked.

He smirked and charged me. I leapt over him and aimed a kick at the back of his head. My dad whipped around, taking hold of my foot and threw me. I did a back hand spring and propelled myself off of the wall. I flew at him and my fist met his stomach. He hunched over and put one hand on my wrist. He pulled it away to show his other hand had blocked my punch. He looked up at me and smirked.

"Don't think that because you're grown or the fact that you've gotten taller, that you'll be able to defeat me." he snorted. For some odd reason I felt compelled to take this oppurtnity. I raised an eyebrow and leaned my head back. My father laughed a bit.

"What's wrong? You dissappointed?" he asked. I waited a moment before responding. "Well?" He demanded.

I quickly went super saiyan and flung my head forward. My skull collided with his and I looked at his eyes. His pupils dialated and he staggered backwards. I rubbed my head, "Ow that hurt." I said.

My father growled and went super saiyan. 'Nice work moron, now he's really gonna crush you.' I thought. He flew at me and punched me in the stomach and then kicked me in face. I flew into the wall, my back hit it so hard it knocked the wind out of me. I struggled to stand up but, before I could my father grabbed my hair and chopped me on the shoulder. I screamed, he knew I dislocated it last week and it was still sore. I got pissed off and powered up. I blasted him in the chest, burning a hole in his shirt.

He leapt back and let me stand up. I started wheezing and coughed so hard that I fell back to the floor. My dad stopped and walked over to me. He knelt down and pulled my inhaler out of his pocket. I took a puff from it and sighed.

"When the hell did your asthma come back?" He asked, a hint of concern in his voice. I shrugged and let him help me up. "I honestly couldn't tell you, stress from work must be taking it's toll on my body." I said wearily.

My dad nodded and ruffled my hair like he used to do when I was a little boy. I walked out the chamber and slinked down the hallway to take a shower. I steadily wiped the sweat from my face with my towel. I stopped at the bathroom door and listened, someone was singing. I opened the door and found Elena in a towel, singing to herself in the mirror while she pulled her braids into a bun. I took it that she just got out of the shower because her dark brown skin gleamed like the sun. She turned and looked at me.

"O-oh, hey Trunks... Did you need to take a shower? I'll be out in a second okay?" she stammered nervously.

Trunks stared at Elena still. Admiring the curves of her well kept hourglass figure. "Okay, I'm done." she said.

Elena couldn't help but blush as she slid shyly past him. She felt his well built chest against her side. 'Wow, with a chest like that he must be really strong.' she thought. After she slid into the hallway, she walked to Bulla's room.

Trunks watched her as she walked away. He stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. He felt a perverted thought creep into his mind. The thought of what it would feel like to have her bare breasts pressed against his toned chest.


	3. Chapter 3

(Elena's POV)

I walked back into Bulla's room and closed the door. I went over to her bed and opened one of my suitcases. I put on my favorite pair of aqua panda pajamas and sat on her bed next to her. My face was still burning red. "What's wrong Elena?" she asked me.

I shook my head and stared at the tv. "Something's up I know you. Did you run into my brother?" She said giving me a nudge to the ribs. I nodded and found it quite difficult to talk. She burst into a fit of laughter and fell back onto the mound of pillows behind her. "Ah, poor Elena. My brother gives you the fever." she joked.

I whipped around and smacked her with a flower shaped pillow. She laughed at me still, I blew her off and got up. I slipped on my matching fluffy aqua slippers, I needed some ice water. Bulla hopped off her bed and grabbed me before I touched the door knob. "Now let's think, my brother is single and you both find the other attractive right? Why in the world are you going to walk downstairs in a pair of aqua booty shorts and a belly tank without a bra on?" she demanded.

I looked at her for a moment, she wore the same thing, except it was pink with a kitten on the tank. "Hmph, you so can't talk. You walked around the house in that when you came to stay with me at my uncle's house with his three sons. Hypocrite much?" I said and walked out the door.

I could here her plop back on her bed as I walked downstairs. I passed Bulma as she was coming up the stairs from the kitchen. "Oh hey Elena. Is something wrong?" She asked curiously. I merely shook my head.

"No just need some water." I responded. She gave me a curt nod of approval and went on her way. I made it downstairs to the kitchen and clicked the lights on. I grabbed me a glass out of the cabinet, filled it from the tap and went in the freezer for ice.

(Trunks POV)

I stepped out of the shower and put on my favorite boxers. I looked around and remembered I left my clothes on the counter downstairs. I sighed and walked barefoot on the hardwood floor passed my sister's room. I heard the tv on so I assumed she and Elena were watching something girly. I heard snoring from behind me, my father must be asleep and my mother had to be in her study.

I walked down the steps and found the kitchen light on. I lifted my eyebrow and walked in. The freezer door was open but it's so wide you can't see who's there. I figured it was either my mom or my sister. I walked in and grabbed my clothes off the counter by the sink. I dropped my shirt and leaned over to pick it up. I stopped dead when I saw a pair of rather large, dark brown feet with manicured aqua toe nails. My breath hitched when the door closed and I slowly looked from the feet to long, toned legs. I looked higher to see slender hips, a nice ass, and a flat stomach. I dared let my eyes wander further up to a pair of double D's free from the restraints of a bra and perfectly manicured hands holding a glass.

I shook my head, stood up, and found myself looking Elena straight in the eyes. Her face was bright red, I lifted an eyebrow and then remembered I was in my underwear. I laughed nervously and slipped my pants on. Elena didn't move, it was as if she were frozen. I smiled at her, she was really cute. I took a step toward her and she began to tremble a bit.

"Well hello there, Elena." I said. She smiled nervously and looked away from me. "What's wrong? Do I make you nervous?" I asked inching closer. "Sort of..." she squeaked.

I gave the her my best smirk. She smiled, showing pefect white teeth with a the thin silver line of a retainer running across the front. I started talking to her and found out that she was getting a masters in choreography.

" I want to be able to teach others how to dance. I want to teach at the International Dance Academy here in West City." she said with a smile. This girl was intriguing and smart. I liked her, she was very attractive too.

(Bulla's POV)

I sat on my bed and waited patiently until I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and put on my fluffy hot pink slippers. I opened my door and walked to the top of the stairs. I almost screamed for Elena but, stopped myself when I heard voices in the kitchen. I held my breath and crept down the stairs.

I peeked around the corner into the kitchen being careful not to be sensed or seen. I was shocked and what my eyes beheld. I saw my brother leaning on the counter over Elena! I couldn't believe it, he was actually flirting with one of my friends. It struck me as quite funny, I let out a small giggle. Trunks whipped around and saw me watching the two of them.

"O-oh Bulla...I didn't hear you..did you need something?" my brother stammered. I could tell he was embarrassed because his ears were turning red. Elena tried to stifle a small giggle by covering her mouth but, failed. She slid from underneath his arm and walked by me back upstairs.

"So just what were you two doing? And why is your shirt off?" I asked my brother. His face turned red when I asked him. "N-nothing Bulla. Stop assuming, you'll only make an ass out of yourself." he said as he walked over to the couch and turned on the tv.

I shrugged and went back upstairs. When I got back to my room I shut the door and tackled Elena to the bed. "Alright tell me what you two were doing in there or I will tickle you!" I shouted as I began poking Elena in the sides. She laughed and began to talk.

"He was asking me about college..y'know my major, what my interest are, the usual stuff." She said and began blushing. "And...and..." I raised my eyebrows and leaned closer.

"And what? Tell me!" I demanded and poked her again. She laughed. "He told me that he thought I was really cute!" she blurted.

My eyes widened and I squealed. My brother acutually liked one of my friends in that way and manner.'I did good this time.' I thought. I climbed off of Elena and went back to watching tv. We were up watching Royal Pains on USA all night.


End file.
